Episódios da série Super Metal Mario
Aqui estão listados todos os episódios da série Super Metal Mario, criada por Vinícius Pires Cidade (vini64), com a sinopse escrita e com o link do episódio. Primeira Temporada *'Episódio 1: The Cursed Castle (O Castelo Assombrado)' Data de lançamento: 31 de agosto de 2007 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=cw7qRWADc74 ::Sinopse: Metal Mario apenas tenta entrar no castelo, mas é interrompido por uma maldição. *'Episódio 2: The Sky-Roof (O Teto-Céu)' Data de lançamento: 3 de setembro de 2007 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=lJhurGyoiPk :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=FpW9R6WCJWs ::Sinopse: Metal Mario consegue entrar no castelo e ve que tem uma coisa brilhante que ele chamou de "céu" dentro do castelo e essa coisa brilhante o transporta para a pista Rainbow Road. *'Episódio 3: Hazy Maze Confusion (Confusão Hazy Maze)' Data de lançamento: 6 de setembro de 2007 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=Ymd40ceWrPc ::Sinopse: Metal Mario havia perdido a Rainbow Road, por isso queria recupera-la. Foi ao Teto-Céu e olhou para ele, mas ao invés do teto-céu ter o transportado para a Rainbow Road, o transportou para a Hazy Maze Cave. *'Episódio 4: It's Bowser Time! (É Tempo do Bowser!)' Data de lançamento: 11 de setembro de 2007 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=8tMwNj9UesA ::Sinopse: Após a morte que Metal Mario teve no VCutM, Mario encontra Bowser e o derrota, mas Bowser não leva desaforo pra casa e bota uma maldição em Metal Mario. *'Episódio 5: Mario Balls (Mario Bolas)' Data de lançamento: 14 de setembro de 2007 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=ImD1nby8Gt8 ::''Sinopse: Para se safar da maldição de Bowser, um trato foi feito... Metal Mario deveria virar bolas e derrotar a Petey Piranha, para que a maldição se destrossase. *'Episódio 6: They Stole My Kart! (Eles Roubaram Meu Kart!)' Data de lançamento: 16 de setembro de 2007 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=yAcCXt88eag ::Sinopse: Após ganhar a chave do porão, Metal Mario tenta ir para o porão, mas Toad chama sua atenção, com uma conversa sobre Karts... Toad rouba o Kart de Metal Mario! Metal Mario vai pedir o kart de Yoshi emprestado, mas Yoshi não deixa... Metal Mario rouba o Kart de Yoshi! Yoshi não deixa isso quieto... Yoshi rouba o kart de Wario e chama a policia! A policia prende Yoshi e Metal Mario por terem roubado os karts e Toad se afoga... *'Episódio 7: Prison Break (Fuga na Prisão)' Data de lançamento: 18 de setembro de 2007 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=1BUkasMD5Bc ::Sinopse: Metal Mario e Yoshi foram presos pelos policiais, mas eles conseguem escapar. No meio, uma briga entre Yoshi e Metal Mario acontece, mas Metal Mario ganha. Logo após, Metal Mario pega seu kart e foge, mas a policia o acha e o prende novamente... *'Episódio 8: The Curse of ??? (A Maldição de ???)' Data de lançamento: 21 de setembro de 2007 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=2_jiEBFgqvA :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=j53_fJ1C-Y0 ::Sinopse: Metal Mario escapa da prisão novamente, mas é abordado por uma Piranha Plant carnivora! A Piranha o pega e o leva para o quadro de Whomp's Fortress, mas quando Metal Mario se olha, percebe que ele esta pequeno! ??? diz para Metal Mario coletar as 6 estrelas da fase para conseguir voltar ao normal. Mas isso não aconteceu, Metal Mario morre novamente... *'Episódio 9: Into the Hell! (Dentro do Inferno!)' Data de lançamento: 28 de setembro de 2007 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=NykB_JpZCDI :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=2SHfqKeoTo8 ::Sinopse: Após morrer, Metal Mario vai parar no Mar Vermelho onde Bowser o manda pegar as oito Red Coins para prosseguir e o infrentar, mas após derrota-lo outra maldição é lançada. *'Episódio 10: The Hand Knight (A Mão Cavaleira)' Data de lançamento: 3 de janeiro de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=VOKD5ekFZds ::Sinopse: Metal Mario derrota a Master Hand e consegue a chave do abdar de cima!' *'Episódio 11: Season 1 Ending Special (Especial de Fim da 1ª Temporada)' Data de lançamento: 15 de janeiro de 2008 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=QqLc6L1FA4k :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=gopGFIDKvVg :Parte 3: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=XEZTUB6fMvE ::Sinopse: Não contém, é apenas uma retrospectiva com todos os episódios acima. Segunda Temporada *'Episódio 12: The Paper Dimension (A Dimensão Papel)' Data de lançamento: 31 de março de 2008 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=hHc96LXDfjQ :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=4jno2Ot4UTI ::Sinopse: Metal Mario, tão empolgado com o começo da nova temporada, decide derrotar alguns Goombas, Bob-omb e voar... Mas nada disso da certo, porque ele é transferido para a dimensão papel do Paper Mario. Após passar por varios desafios e derrotar o Rei Goomba, Metal Mario volta para sua dimensão, mas lá encontra ??? que diz para ele sua nova missão (coletar 15 Extra Stars). Metal Mario pega a Shadow Star que ??? lhe deu, mas ela estava envenenada... Por isso Metal Mario morreu novamente. *'Episódio 13: The Obscure World (O Mundo Obscuro)' Data de lançamento: 3 de abril de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=5gv320d7ldo ::Sinopse: Metal Mario vai parar em um Mundo Obscuro e lá deve encontrar a saída para chegar ao VCutM para ganhar sua primeira Extra Star! *'Episódio 14: Super Smashed Out!' Data de lançamento: 3 de abril de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=WVuoawtm9ck ::Sinopse: Metal Mario é lançado do buraco (VCutM) anormalmente e acaba parando no céu, onde um campeonato chamado Smashed Out! estava acontecendo... Metal Mario começa a participar dele e lá enfrenta grandes desafios, inclusive o ???. Logo após ganhar do ???, o mesmo o mata novamente... *'Episódio 15: Shadow Mario's Haunted House (A Mansão Mal-Assombrada de Shadow Mario)' Data de lançamento: 8 de abril de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=eiGCHvWr2X4 ::Sinopse: Logo após morrer por ???, Metal Mario vai parar em uma Mansão Mal-Assombrada que era controlada por Shadow Mario! Lá enfrenta grandes desafios e coleta Shadow Stars para prosseguir... *'Episódio 16: The Shadow Destiny (O Destino Sombrio)' Data de lançamento: 16 de abril de 2008 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=59Ib_0thKlY :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=uiVzHPI20Qs ::Sinopse: Metal Mario continua a prosseguir com a busca as Shadow Stars para subir ao topo da mansão e encontrar Shadow Mario. Dentre isso encontra varios desafios e descobre que são 6 Shadow Stars para coletar. Logo após a coleta de 5 Shadow Stars, Metal Mario parte para a batalha com Big Boo (que foi muito facil). Após derrota-lo, a batalha épica com Shadow Mario irá acontecer! Shadow Mario, após perder, lança uma maldição em Metal Mario que faz com que a sua Mansão exploda junto com Metal Mario! *'Episódio 17: The Real Second Extra Star (A Verdadeira Segunda Extra Star)' Data de lançamento: 17 de abril de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=c7PD6Ia9KGc ::Sinopse: Após a explosão, Metal Mario vai parar na Freedom Tower, como previsto pela Luz, e lá ele encontra sua segunda Extra Star! Mas a missão é pegar as Oito Red Coins de lá, que estão no céu e como Metal Mario não sabe voar, fica dificil... Mas ele pede ajuda para Wing Mario, ligando para seu telefone... Wing Mario pega as Red Coins e Metal Mario pega sua segunda Extra Star! *'Episodio 18: Take It! (Tome Isso!)' Data de lançamento: 23 de abril de 2008 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl9MI-0kifY :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=GMgUYBjwaJo :Parte 3: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=wtHmhgIXQU0 *''Sinopse: Metal Mario, após ganhar a segunda Extra Star, vê Toad e começa a conversar com ele. Logo após, Toad rouba seu carro novamente e vai até a Freeze Island conversar com o Mayor Penguin para se inscrever em uma competição. Quando Metal Mario vai roubar o carro de Yoshi para espacar o Toad, uma armadilha plantada por Yoshi o pega! E o manda para um mundo totalmente bizarro! Ja Yoshi, todo feliz, vai procurar Toad para avisa-lo sobre que a sua armadilha tinha funcionado, mas não consegue. Yoshi vai procura-lo. Voltando a Metal Mario, ele vai procurar ajuda para saber o que fazer naquele mundo bizarro, até que um "Toad" diz para ele que ele deve ir a Sala do Tempo para pegar alguma coisa que deixaram com um "Cloald" lá. Mas quando Metal Mario chega lá, descobre que era a terceira Extra Star! Após isso, Metal Mario volta para seu mundo e entar no relogio para voltar para fora do castelo. Enquanto isso, Yoshi se perde no caminho para achar Toad e se ferra. Depois, Toad ganha o troféu da competição e volta para o castelo mostrar para o Yoshi, mas logo após isso... Metal Mario aparece e ataca eles para os ares, mas Yoshi volta repentinamente e Metal Mario começa a batalhar com ele. Depois, Yoshi perde.'' *'Episódio 19: Lost in the Gritzy Desert (Perdido no Gritzy Desert)' Data de lançamento: 26 de abril de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=eZ8Gcxqq-KY ::Sinopse: Uma onda calorosa feita por Egypt Mario leva Metal Mario para o Gritzy Desert, onde Metal Mario deve enfrentar Klepto, um urubu. Depois de Klepto ser derrotado, Metal Mario recebe uma missão para ser cumprida. *'Episódio 20: Working Hard and Hot (Trabalhando Duro e Quente)' Data de lançamento: 30 de abril de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=HJUibBXs0kI ::Sinopse: Metal Mario começa a cumprir as missões dadas por Egypt Mario, trabalhando com muito calor ainda por cima... *'Episode 21: Inside the Egypt's Mario Ancient Pyramid (Dentro da Pirâmide Anciã de Egypt Mario)' Data de lançamento: 1 de maio de 2008 :Parte 1: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=bJb9YbYhvWg :Parte 2: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=oWZsGakHJpI *''Sinopse: Metal Mario entra na pirâmide de Egypt Mario, e la ele deve continuar a cumprir as missões que Egypt Mario da a ele. Após duas missões, a sexta é anunciada! E ele deve procurar a tumba de Egypt Mario. Metal Mario vai a procura da tumba de Egypt Mario e lá encontra Eyerok, a dupla de mãos pedrificadas com que Metal Mario deve batalhar! Logo após, Egypt Mario revela sua verdadeira forma, King Tut.' *'Episode 22: The Slider Challenge (O Desafio Slider)' Data de lançamento: 3 de maio de 2008 :Link: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=0vuWRZnAt4U ::''Sinopse: Metal Mario vai parar no Slider, e lá ele ganha suas 4ª e 5ª Extra Stars! Mas antes da 5ª Extra Star ser ganha, Wing Mario da um poder a Metal Mario que faz com que ele se torne Metal Wing Mario! Logo após nos creditos, o show de Joe Pino. Temporada 2.5 *'Episódio 23: "E o Moon Jump levou..."' Data de lançamento: 4 de outubro de 2009 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaJtzs102fI ::Sinopse: Metal Mario joga golfe calmamente no campo, quando o Narrador avisa que ele deve ir buscar a 6ª Extra Star com o Guardião, mas ??? impede que Metal Mario faça isso e só dará a Extra Star com uma condição! Se ele ganhar a Rainbow Road em menos de 3 minutos. Metal Mario consegue, mas sofre uma forte queda e vai parar na Hazy Maze Cave, onde lá encontra a Devil Star mais poderosa de todas, Efortsatac Star! *'Episódio 24: Leruc Odassap O' Data de lançamento: 23 de novembro de 2009 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGzq4vwk5mk ::Sinopse: Metal Mario insiste em tentar ver a Efortsatac Star mais de perto, mas acaba explodindo. Em um momento inconsciente, Metal Mario tem uma visão com o deus Soul Mario que revela a ele seu passado, mostrando que seu pai é Shadow Mario e que ele assassionou sua mãe. Metal Mario fica pasmo e Soul Mario manda a alma dele para o lugar onde as Devil Stars "mortas" se encontram. *'Episódio 25: O Santuário Demoníaco' Data de lançamento: 30 de novembro de 2009 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvT5luy-JSs ::Sinopse: Metal Mario vai parar onde as Devil Stars "mortas" se encontram e tenta arranjar um jeito de escapar de lá. Ao entrar em um Igloo, ele vai parar na caverna onde se encontra a Recrotsid Star, Devil Star da distorção. Ela lança uma dor de cabeça super-forte nele que faz tudo parecer que vai desabar. *'Episódio 26: Pense Duas Vezes Antes de Fazer' Data de lançamento: 4 de dezembro de 2009 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaaSti7nlDg ::Sinopse: Dentro da Caverna da Distorção, a cabeça de Metal Mario começa a doer cada vez mais e começa a parecer que tudo vai desabar, até que a poderosa Recrotsid Star se comunica com Metal Mario. Ela diz para ele se concentrar em sua dor de cabeça, o que no começo ele não entende, até que, ao se concentrar, Metal Mario começa a sentir certas coisas e, com os poderes de distorção da Recrotsid Star, Metal Mario é enviado para o dia 17 de Shroomtempo de 1457 dois minutos antes do nascimento de Metal Mario. Metal Mario ficou pensativo por um momento, até que ele ouve a fala que sua mãe disse na visão de Soul Mario e sai correndo para cima de Shadow Mario. Esse facilmente desvia e corre para a cachoeira. Metal Mario vai logo atrás dele, mas os poderes da Recrotsid Star não eram suficientes para fazer uma mudança tão grande no tempo e o enviou para outro lugar. Shadow Mario, que só estava escondido na cachoeira, saiu para pegar sua esposa quando se deparou que o Warp Switch estava apertado, ou seja, ele teria fugido e ativado a auto-destruição da caverna. Ele rapidamente fugiu. Voltando a Metal Mario, o poder da Recrotsid Star havia sobrecarregadi e estava o enviando para varios lugares do futuro e do passado. Após de ter visitado vários lugares, Metal Mario finalmente vai parar na frente do castelo, onde é saudado por ??? que o alertou dos perigos que o esperavam, pois suas mudanças no passado haviam sido fatais. *'Episódio 27: A Ameaça se Aproxima' Data de lançamento: 9 de dezembro de 2009 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQS32DxQTGQ ::Sinopse: Metal Mario começa a agir pra achar uma solução de como salvar sua própria vida, num dia muito chuvoso e bem escuro. Enquanto isso, Shadow Mario e seu chefe armam os planos para acabar com a vida de Metal Mario de uma vez por todas. Pra finalizar, Toad foi ao castelo para dar uma visita a seu irmão Daot, mas é impedido pelo chefe malígno que faz algo com ele. *'Episódio 28: A Subconsciência dos Desafios' Data de lançamento: 22 de dezembro de 2009 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61NDGNorqRk ::Sinopse: Metal Mario vai para dentro de sua própria consciência, na Christmas Village, onde lá deve achar a Star Stone para ganhar um novo poder. Mas o que ele não sabia, é que essa Star Stone já estava amaldiçoada e o leva para um lugar catástrofico onde uma torre está para desabar. *'Episódio 29: Espíritos Do Mal Se Colidem' Data de lançamento: 7 de janeiro de 2010 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueqB5ZR7YQ8 ::Sinopse: Enquanto Metal Mario está preso em algum lugar do mundo, GGulpit e Frosty decidem montar uma equipe para ajuda-lo, junto com Joe Pino. Shadow Mario vai até a caverna da distorção pegar a Recortsid Star, mas um ser perverso e malígno liga pra ele e pede para que ele traga o Toad até ele. Shadow Mario não nega e leva o Toad até este ser. Ele pede para que Toad conte tudo o que viu na fortaleza do chefe Glitter e Toad confessa um plano que ouviu. Depois que este ser ficou sabendo de tudo, ele mata Toad com um raio da destruição e revela que é irmão de Yoshi e que esse é sua próxima vítima. *'Episódio 30: Nostalgia do Tempo' Data de lançamento: 13 de janeiro de 2010 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNOFlkpQP4s ::Sinopse: Metal Mario está preso na Clockwork Tower quando descobre que a 7ª Extra Star é encontrada lá. Metal Mario faz de tudo pra pega-la e, ao conseguir, é recepcionado por um antigo inimigo que ele já havia derrotado, o Egypt Mario. Ele faz um desafio para Metal Mario que, conseqüentemente, ele perde e faz com que ele fique preso na pirâmide de Egypt Mario "para sempre". Temporada 2.5 *'Episódio 31: Liberdade ou Armadilha?' Data de lançamento: 14 de março de 2010 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRUKIIXLAtw ::Sinopse: Metal Mario está preso com Egypt Mario e tenta achar um jeito de sair. Enquanto isso, Xerxes IV se dirige a casa de seu irmão para começar o ataque. *'Episódio 32: O Começo do Fim' Data de lançamento: 17 de Abril de 2010 :Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRUKIIXLAtw ::Sinopse: Metal Mario vai parar em outra dimensão enquanto Xerxes IV e Shadow Mario bolam novos planos de destruição. Curiosidades *Os episódios 13 e 14 são os únicos episódios não-duplos a serem lançados no mesmo dia. *A diferença de lançamento do episódio 22 pro 23 é de 1 ano e 5 meses. *A diferença de lançamento de todos os episódios são bem pequenas, em exceção do episódio 23. ---- Categoria:Outros Categoria:Outros Categoria:Outros Categoria:Outros